Village Roadshow Pictures
Village Roadshow Pictures is an American co-producer and co-financier of major Hollywood motion pictures, established in 1986. It has produced over 85 films since its establishment in 1986 including, as co-productions with Warner Bros., The Matrix trilogy, the Sherlock Holmes series, the Ocean’s series, and The Lego Movie. The films in the Village Roadshow library have achieved 24 number one U.S. box office openings and received 37 Academy Award nominations, 17 Academy Awards and four Golden Globe Awards. Village Roadshow Pictures self-distributes its film entertainment through affiliates in several territories around the world, including Australia, New Zealand and Singapore. J.P. Morgan Chase and Rabobank International provides some funding for Village Roadshow's film slate with Warner Bros. Village Roadshow has a secondary finance slate with Sony Pictures. History Village Roadshow Pictures was formed in 1986. In 2012, Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures had extended their co-financing first look deal through 2017. In May 2014, VRPG established a supplementary co-financing production deal with Sony Pictures Entertainment which commenced with the release of The Equalizer and Annie. A second agreement was made due to the large amount of available capital. Filmography Warner Bros. Pictures * Dead Calm (1989) first film teamed up with Warner Bros. Pictures * The Delinquents (1989) * Hurricane Smith (1992) * The Power of One (1992) (co-production with Le Studio Canal+, Alcor Films and Regency Enterprises) * Turtle Beach (1992) (co-production with Regency Enterprises and Le Studio Canal+) * Bullet (1996) (under New Line Cinema) * Tarzan and the Lost City (1998) * Practical Magic (1998) * Analyze This (1999) * The Matrix (1999) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Deep Blue Sea (1999) * Love Lies Bleeding (1999) * Three Kings (1999) * Three to Tango (1999) * Gossip (2000) * Space Cowboys (2000) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Red Planet (2000) (co-production with The Mark Canton Company) * Miss Congeniality (2000) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Valentine (2001) * See Spot Run (2001) * Exit Wounds (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Swordfish (2001) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Hearts in Atlantis (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Training Day (2001) * Ocean's Eleven (2001) (co-production with JW Productions) * The Majestic (2001) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Queen of the Damned (2002) * Showtime (2002) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) (co-production with Electric Entertainment) * The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Ghost Ship (2002) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Analyze That (2002) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * Dreamcatcher (2003) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Square Pictures) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Mystic River (2003) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * The Matrix Revolutions (2003) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Torque (2004) (co-production with Original Film) * Taking Lives (2004) (co-productions with Atmosphere Pictures) * Catwoman (2004) * Ocean's Twelve (2004) (co-production with JW Productions) * Constantine (2005) (co-production with Vertigo DC Comics and The Donners' Company) * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * House of Wax (2005) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Plan B Entertainment) * The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) * Rumor Has It… (2005) * Firewall (2006) (co-production with Beacon Pictures) * The Lake House (2006) * Happy Feet (2006) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (co-production with The Donners' Company) * Music and Lyrics (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Reaping (2007) (co-production with Dark Castle Entertainment) * Lucky You (2007) * Ocean's Thirteen (2007) (co-production with JW Productions) * License to Wed (2007) (co-production with Phoenix Pictures) * No Reservations (2007) (co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Invasion (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Brave One (2007) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * I Am Legend (2007) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures, Overbrook Entertainment, Heyday Films and Original Film) * December Boys (2007) (with Warner Independent Pictures) (co-production with Becker Entertainment) * Speed Racer (2008) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Get Smart (2008) (co-production with Mosaic Media Group) * Nights in Rodanthe (2008) * Yes Man (2008) (co-production with The Zanuck Company and Heyday Films) * Gran Torino (2008) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) (co-production with Legendary Pictures, Playtone, and Wild Things Productions) * Sherlock Holmes (2009) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * Sex and the City 2 (2010) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with HBO Films) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) (co-production with Cruel and Unusual Films) * Life as We Know It (2010) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) (co-production with Silver Pictures) * The Lucky One (2012) * Dark Shadows (2012) (co-production with Infinitum Nihil, GK Films and The Zanuck Company) * Gangster Squad (2013) * The Great Gatsby (2013) (co-production with Bazmark Productions) * The Lego Movie (2014) (co-production with Warner Animation Group) * Winter's Tale (2014) (co-production with Weed Road Pictures) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and 3 Arts Entertainment) * Into the Storm (2014) (with New Line Cinema) * The Judge (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Team Downey, and Big Kid Pictures) * American Sniper (2014) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Malpaso Productions) * Jupiter Ascending (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Anarchos Productions) * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and Kennedy Miller Mitchell) * San Andreas (2015) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, and Flynn Picture Company) * In the Heart of the Sea (2015) (co-production with Roth Films and Imagine Entertainment) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Jerry Weintraub Productions, Riche/Ludwig Productions, and Beaglepug Productions) * Sully (2016) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Flashlight Films, and Malpaso Productions) * Collateral Beauty (2016) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Anonymous Content, RatPac Entertainment, Overbrook Entertainment, PalmStar Media and Likely Story) * Fist Fight (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and Wrigley Pictures) * Going in Style (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment and De Line Pictures) * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Weed Road Pictures, Safehouse Pictures, and Ritchie/Wigram Productions) * The House (2017) (with New Line Cinema) (co-production with Good Universe and Gary Sanchez Productions) * The 15:17 to Paris (2018) (co-production with Malpaso Productions) * Ready Player One (2018) (co-production with Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, De Line Pictures, and Farah Films & Management) * Ocean's 8 (2018) (co-production with Smokehouse Pictures, Larger Than Life Productions, and Warner Bros.) Columbia Pictures * Saving Silverman (2001) (co-production with Original Film) first film teamed up with Columbia Pictures * The Equalizer (2014) (co-production with Escape Artists) * Annie (2014) (co-production with Overbrook Entertainment) * Goosebumps (2015) (co-production with LStar Capital, Sony Pictures Animation, Original Film and Scholastic Entertainment) * Concussion (2015) (co-production with LStar Capital) * The Brothers Grimsby (2016) (co-production with Four by Two Films, Big Talk Productions and Working Title Films) * Ghostbusters (2016) (co-production with Ghost Corps) * The Magnificent Seven (2016) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, LStar Capital, Pin High Productions, and Escape Artists) * Passengers (2016) (co-production with Original Film, LStar Capital, and Start Motion Pictures) Paramount Pictures * The Phantom (1996) (co-production with The Ladd Company) * Down to Earth (2001) (co-production with Alphaville Films) * Zoolander (2001) (co-production with VH1 Films and Red Hour Productions) 20th Century Fox * Don't Say a Word (2001) (co-production with Regency Enterprises) Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * Fortress (1992) (under Dimension Films) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * A Walk on the Moon (1999) (under Miramax Films) The Weinstein Company * Rogue (2008) (under Dimension Films) (co-production with Emu Creek Pictures) * Man of Tai Chi (2013) (under RADiUS-TWC) (co-production with Universal Pictures, China Film Group and Wanda Media) Carolco Pictures * Bloodmoon (1990) (Village Roadshow distributed in Australia, while Carolco distributed elsewhere) Artisan Entertainment * Hotel de Love (1996) (under LIVE Entertainment) (co-production with Pratt Films) * Critical Care (1997) (under LIVE Entertainment) (co-production with Mediaworks and ASAQ Film Partnership) Savoy Pictures * Lightning Jack (1994) Vestron Pictures * Rebel (1985) Upcoming * Joker (2019) (under Warner Bros. Pictures) (co-production with DC Films, Bron Creative and Joint Effort Productions) * Sherlock Holmes 3 (2020) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Team Downey and Silver Pictures) Village Roadshow Entertainment Group Village Roadshow Entertainment Group was founded by Village Roadshow Limited and owns Village Roadshow Pictures Entertainment, which controls Village Roadshow Pictures. In 2015, Village Roadshow Entertainment Group was recapitalized with a $480 million investment that included funds from Falcon Investment Advisors and Vine Alternative Investments. Falcon Investment Advisors and Vine Alternative Investments added additional capital in April 2017 to take a controlling stake in the corporation. This was to fund a new strategic plan for an expanded film slate and add production of TV programs and other content forms. For the expanded film slate, which would add one to two films per year to its already planned six to ten films, the group planned to move beyond equity investments to project development with some direct adaptation rights purchases. Vine CEO Jim Moore took over as the group's board chairman. Category:Companies Category:Production companies Category:Non-Corus